Dodger x Anon
by RedHerringFF
Summary: Dodger (presshearttocontinue) gets involved in a sexual relationship with an anonymous person.
1. Chapter 1

**First Encounters**

You find yourself in a dive in LA. You walk up to the bar and order a drink as you sit down on a seat. Looking across the room you see someone you recognise, it was Dodger. As she looks up you notice her eyes are slightly red as though she has been crying recently. You smile internally as you realise this is a great way to start conversation. She lowers her head again staring into her drink. You pick up your drink and walk across the room.

You walk up to her table and ask " _Hey are you okay?"_ She looks up and tries to look less glum. " _Uhh ... yeah_ " she responds apprehensively. Dodger picks up her drink and downs it in one gulp. " _Want another?"_ you say as you motion at the glass. She replies with a nod. You grab the attention of the barman and order another drink for Brooke. You ask if it's okay to sit down. As you sit down your drinks arrive and Dodger once again empties the glass. You introduce yourself to her and offer you hand across the table. She shakes you hand and says " _Nice to meet you I'm Brooke_ ".

After an hour or so of hesitant conversation Dodger begins to open up and talk about herself a bit more. You tell her you are a film maker. Hearing this she explains what she does for a living you pretend to not know what she does and ask some general questions so she doesn't find out you know who she is. You ask her why she was upset earlier. She explains that she and Sam had broken up.

You have more drinks and continue to bond and she seems to be a lot more cheerful. She stands up, explaining that she needs to pay her bill, stumbles and falls. You quickly react and manage to catch her in your arms. " _Woah there we've drank a lot don't rush things_ " you say as you place her back on her chair. She apologizes for her intoxication and giggles. " _Let me get the bill for you_ " taking out your wallet. You pay her bill and yours. Her bill was a huge amount compared to yours she must have been here for hours before you arrived. It's surprising she can even stand with that much alcohol in such a petite body. You walk back to the table to find her slumped in the chair passed out. The barman looks apprehensive to close up so you bundle her up in your arms, pick up her jacket and bag and walk outside and put her in the front seat of your car. You get in the driver's side and wonder what to do. You give her a prod she does not wake up. You make a decision.

The sunlight blinds you through the gap in the curtains. you sit up and wipe the sleep out of your eyes and sit up. Your head feels like you've been bashing it against a wall for the last three hours. You throw the blanket off you and roll off of the couch and straighten out your crumpled suit you had slept in. You look across the room seeing Dodger where you left her in the double bed. You get a glass of water for yourself and down it and then pour one for her and place it on the bedside table. The sound of the glass hitting the table made Dodger start and open her eyes sleepily. She looks scared because she has woken up in an unfamiliar room. " _Good morning Brooke_ " you say lightly aware that her hang over must be much worse than yours. She looks up surveys the room and looks at you. A look of relief washes over her face as she sees the blanket on the sofa, she hadn't done anything she would regret later, you had slept there and not in the bed with her. " _Where am I?_ " she asks. " _My hotel room. Sorry but after you passed out I wasn't sure what to do so I bought you here_ ". She nods understanding the difficulties I must of had in making this decision. She took a swig of water. " _Want some coffee?"_ You query. She smiles to herself as she nods as though as you had told a joke because this stranger would not know about her coffee obsession. You hand her a mug as she tries to straighten out her hair and ask if she is hungry. You order food and start talking again.

After eating in bed Dodger stands up and asks if it is okay to shower. You of course oblige. As she walks into the bathroom and looks over her shoulder and leaves the door slightly ajar. You lie on the bed and realise that you can see through the gap in the open door. You see her pulling her tight skirt over her round ass bending at the hip facing away from the door. You see her pastel blue panties as she pulls off her top to reveal a matching bra. You wonder to yourself did she intend to leave the door ajar? Did she want you to see her strip? Was she putting on a show on purpose? She undid the clasp of her bra showing off her tits. You are surprised to see the size of them, larger than you thought. She then slowly slides her panties down to her feet and steps out of them into the shower. You decide you don't want her to realise that you might have seen her naked so you move from the bed back on to the sofa.

She comes out after about 20 minutes with wet hair dressed in a bath robe. You smile, she smiles back and asks " _What's up_?" You respond " _It's amazing how pretty you look, even with a horrific hangover and wet hair_ ". She beams a beautiful smile at you and thanks you for the compliment. " _Hey did you pick up my bag last night?_ " she asks. " _Uh yeah it's right here_ " You grab it by the string handle and place it next to her. She opened the clasp of her bag and pulls out a set of underwear and a t-shirt. She opens up her bathrobe and shows her smooth naked skin. You avert yours eyes out of decency as she puts on her underwear. " _Did you see enough earlier then?_ " she asked noticing you looking at the floor. So she was doing it on purpose you thought to yourself. " _Uhhhh ... you mean you want me to watch you?_ " you respond. " _Well of course. You've done such a good job in cheering me up and been such a gentlemen to me since last night I feel like you deserve a reward_." You look back up at her and she starts posing for you. She turns around and sticks her butt out. " _like what you see?"_ she enquires. You nod and lean closer to her.

She bends over in front of you and starts giving you a lap dance. By this point your cock is rock hard. "Oh wow! looks like someone else has woken up" Dodger says as she massages your penis with her ass. " _Well are you surprised he has? Look at you in those panties_ ". She gives you a sultry grin over her shoulder and continues to rub her ass into your crotch. She undoes you fly and pulls you cock out of your boxers. She turns around and puts her face near your dick and rubbing it. " _I didn't think it was going to get harder. Looks like I'm doing a good job_." You respond with a groan of pleasure. You look up at the ceiling and feel her breath on you cock. You look down again and see her close her eyes and open her mouth and sliding her lips onto your cock. you feel her tongue on your head and her saliva lubricating your dick. She pulls her head away from you crotch and coughs a little. A string of spit leads from her mouth to your penis.

Dodger stands up and pulls her lacy panties down for you. She grabs your hand and leads you to the bed pushing you down onto it in a playfully aggressive way. "It's my turn now" she says as she straddles your face. You oblige and begin to eat out her pussy it was already soaking wet and you taste her juices. After several minutes of tonguing her vagina Dodgers legs begin to shake and her thighs tighten around your head you begin to lick her deeper and more vigorously. Her breathing gets more and more heavy until she begins to moan in pleasure. She cums fiercely but you continue to eat her pussy. " _I ... can't ... take ... any ... more_ " she manages to squeal out between orgasms. She lifts herself off you face. " _Mmmm that was good thank you_ " she says as she collapses back onto the bed.

After a short break you are still rock hard. You decide to take action you move over to Dodger and spread her legs. You tease her dripping wet pussy with the head of your dick rubbing it over her clit. She moans with pleasure. You push you cock against her lips and slowly slide your shaft into her. " _My God you're tight_ " you groan. Dodger grabs her bag and pulls out a small bottle of lube. " _Well prepared I see_ " you say raising your eye brows. Dodger pulls you cock out and lathers your cock with lubricant and slides her pussy lips over you cock again. You slowly start up a rhythm building up speed gradually. You lift up Dodgers legs up onto your shoulders to allow you to get deeper inside. She starts breathing heavily again and her pussy starts to clench around your dick making the sensation even more pleasurable. Dodger starts cumming so hard that your dick is ejected from your pussy you continue to rub her clit and she starts squirting all over you groin and on the bed sheets. You give her a second to recover and get over her orgasm. You slide you cock back into her pussy and continue to pump for a few minutes before the pleasure gets overwhelming. You pull out just before orgasm and release your seed onto her stomach. The cumshot was so large that it covers her breasts and neck. " _Wow looks like we both had huge orgasms_ " Dodger said looking down at her chest and the soaked sheets. She runs her finger from her stomach to her neck following a trail of cum. She opens her mouth sucks the cum off her finger. " _Mmmm tasty_ " she moans. She cleans up the rest of the cum from her chest.

Dodger gets dressed after showering again. " _Thanks for this. I really needed it_." she says. " _Oh believe me you're welcome_." I say with a huge grin on my face. " _You are such a nice guy. You want to do this again some time? Maybe go on a date before_?" she asked. Nice guy huh if only she knew. " _Yeah of course I do. Who wouldn't want a date with you Brooke_?" I responded enthusiastically. " _Great here's my number we'll set up a date soon_ ".

 **To Be Continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Coming**

It is about a week after your first "date" with Dodger. You get in from work and have a couple of hours to freshen up for your second date. You get in your car and pick up a bunch of lilies for Dodger en route to the restaurant. You arrive in the parking lot and get out of your car. Just as you pop your trunk and walk to the back of the car you see Brooke arriving into the lot. She recognizes you and pulls up in the space next to yours. You grab what you need from the trunk and close it. You lock up and open her car door for her. " _Hey you left this in my room last time_ " you hand her the jacket she left balled on the floor. " _Oh sorry_ " she looks embarrassed " _I was such a mess that morning_ ". " _I got these for you as well_ " you say giving her the flowers. " _Oh thank you. They're beautiful. My favorite_ ". You give her a hand out of her car and kiss her on the cheek in greeting. " _Shall we go in?"_ you ask. " _Of course. I love this place by the way. Good choice_ " she responds.

You take a seat at the cozy table and you see Dodger in the light for the first time that night. " _You look beautiful Brooke_ " You say to her. She blushes and smiles in response and thanks you for the compliment." _Listen. I want to apologize for the other week ..._ " she said. You interrupt her and squeeze her hand and say " _Seriously don't worry about it. I'm just glad we met at all no matter what state you were in_ " you respond. The waiter comes over to take your order. Dodger orders what she wants and as you begin to ask for what you want you feel a hand slide up your thigh. Dodger gives you a cheeky grin as she begins to rub your cock through your pants causing you to stumble over your words slightly. The waiter leaves and you and Dodger have a little giggle.

Your food arrives and you start talking more about yourselves. " _Hey you know I said I was involved with filming. You said you were working for Polaris right?_ " She nods " _Well turns out I might be filming you at some point_ ". She looks happy and says " _Well I guess that means we will be seeing more of each other then_ ". You also mention that you bought an apartment seeing as you had a more permanent position locally. You finish your meal and have more conversation. You settle the bill and walk out to the parking lot with her. You reach the back of her car and she shoves you against the back or her car. She begins to make out with you. After several minutes of passionate kissing she whispers in your ear " _How close is that new apartment of yours_ ". You reply " _close enough follow me_ ". She lightly bites your bottom lip before getting into her car. You practically jump into the front seat of your car in excited apprehension.

Dodger pushes you against the door of your apartment as you try to unlock the door with Dodger attached to you by the lips. " _Uhh Brooke_ " you say motioning to the door as you had been fumbling with the lock for a minute without success. " _Oh sorry_ " she smirks " _I got carried away_ ". She pushes you into the apartment after the door has been unlocked and asks " _Where's the bedroom? We can do the tour later_ ". You point to the room on the left and watch as she slides her dress down to her feet reveling her pink bra and panties as she walks her way across the room.

You turn the light on in the bedroom and take in the sight of Dodger lying on her back with her legs spread on the bed. She beckons you over with a single finger. You take your jacket off and sit with your head between her thighs. You slide the panties to the left and start licking her pussy. " _Mmmm you're good at that_ " she sighs. You slip a finger into her pussy and move you tongues attention to her clit. You hear heavy breathing above you as you slide another finger into her pussy. After a few minutes of massaging her pussy and circling her clit with her tongue she starts convulsing over and over again but you don't let up until you taste her juices. You look up and see her biting her lip out of pleasure.

Dodger sits up and kneels in front of you pulling your pants and underwear down. She starts playfully teasing you by stroking and licking your cock. She puts your dick in her mouth and starts sucking the first couple of inches of your cock and rubbing the base with her hand. You lightly grab the back of her head a slowly guide your cock deeper into her throat. Dodger gags and pulls away from you cock. She looks at you with her eyebrows raised with slight disappointment because you didn't warn her. " _Oh so you like rough stuff do you?_ " she smiles. She puts your cock back into her mouth and starts deep throating you without you guiding her this time. She continues to push herself and you occasionally hear her gag on your length. Her spit slowly drips from her mouth down onto you balls and down onto her chest. She pushes herself down until her she reaches the base of your cock. What really amazes you is that Dodger maintains eye contact, with her beautiful blue eyes, the entire time. She pulls off of you begins to jack you off lubricated with her saliva. She pulls her panties down reveling her pink, wet pussy and pings the panties across the room. You undo the clasp of her bra reveling dodgers perky tits. Her nipples were erect from the excitement of the deepthroat session. She motions towards the bed and you lie on your back she sits with here pussy on your face and starts sucking you off again. Dodger starts cumming after a few minutes of licking. "God I love how you taste" you say after she climbs off of you.

Dodger squats above you dick and slowly eases herself onto it exhaling in pleasure as she gets deeper. " _Have you got any lube?"_ she asks " _It's too tight_ ". You motion towards the bedside draw. With the help of the lubricant she manages to get herself further down your shaft. She begins to grind in your cock in a circular motion. She starts slamming down onto your cock as she loosens up and the lubricant has coated your penis. There are audible smacks as dodger's round butt slaps against your thighs. You feel her pussy tighten up slightly from pleasure. She begins to moan and breathe quicker and quicker. The tightness and her groans turn you on and almost push you over the edge. " _Holy Shit!_ " You shout " _You almost made me cum_ ". She smiles and climbs off you and bends on the edge of the bed in the doggy style position. You stand behind her and push yourself into her gently. " _Deeper_!" She begs. You oblige and pound deep into you pussy. You maintain rhythm for a while and you are surprised to see her rubbing her asshole with a single finger. She's more kinky than you thought. she covers her index finger in lube and slides it into her ass. She looks over her shoulder at you with a sultry look on her face. About a minute after she slid the finger in she starts to cum aggressively and scream into a pillow. Her breasts heave and she slumps onto the bed in exhaustion.

Dodger slides off the bed after a brief moment and starts sucking you off and massaging you balls. You feel her tongue circle around you shaft. She starts to take you deeper but not quite as deep as earlier but her blowjob skills are still exquisite. Dodger looks at you hungrily willing you to cum. " _I'm gonna cum_ " you say. She continues to jerk you off with her small hands. " _Cum on my face please_ " she begs you as she continues to stoke. You groan and release your seed until almost her entire face is coated with a film of semen. " _That was the best orgasm I've ever had_ " you exclaim sitting down on the edge of the bed. She grins and begins to rub her pussy. She continues until she squirts on your wood floor. You take in the sight of this pretty girl with cum dripping down her face and onto her breasts masturbating herself to completion. Dodger then begins to scrape the cum off of her face and into her mouth until it's clean.

You both slip into bed naked and lie in each other's arms speechless. You break the silence by saying " _You really opened up sexually Brooke. I didn't know you were so kinky_ ". She winks at you and replies " _you don't know half of it. In fact part of the reason me and Sam broke up was because he was too conservative sexually for me_ ". She rolls over and stares into your eyes. " _Do you think that we could try some dirty stuff at some point?_ " she pleads. You embrace her and she rests her head on your chest. You of course agree.

You wake up the next morning make Dodger and you breakfast and then get into the shower. You wash yourself but just before you are about to get out you feel some arms wrap around you and Dodgers breasts pushing into your back. " _We're gonna be late for work_ " you smile. she replies as she spins you round to face her and shoves you against the tiled wall " _You got a problem with that?"._ She grabs you cock and begins to jerk you. She sets up a fast rhythm and kneels in front of you in the shower. She begins to suck your balls taking them in her mouth and pulling down slightly while continuing to stroke over and over. She licks all the way from your balls and up you shaft. This pushes you over the edge. Dodger feels your orgasm approaching and angles your cock at her chest making you unload onto her tits. The cum is washed down her chest by the flow of the water slowly. Reveling in the pleasure for a second you stand under the warm water and then help Dodger up off her knees. You both finish cleaning up and set up another date before you go your separate ways to go to work.

 **To Be Continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Date**

Dodger invited you in the week to watch a movie and have dinner at her place. You arrive at her front door and you smell a delicious smell emanating through the front door. You knock on the door. Dodger opens the door for you dressed in an apron and shows you to the lounge. Dodger gets you a drink and tells you to sit on the sofa. She goes back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Dodger comes out of the kitchen and sets the table and places two plates of orange chicken and rice on to it. " _My old roommate Ro taught me this recipe._ " she explains. As you begin to eat the food. " _Wow this is delicious. Compliments to the chef._ " you say. After finishing eating you and Dodger sit on the sofa under a blanket and she puts on a movie.

The movie finishes and Dodger tells you that she has a surprise for you. She turns on some music and starts slowly dancing for you. She peels off her top and skirt in time to the music revealing a black thong, corset and stockings. She turns round showing you her perfect ass accented by the G-string. You feel your cock straining against your pants. " _Looks like you enjoyed the show_ " Dodger says as the music ends " _It's your turn to strip for me now_ ". You take off your clothes and Dodger pushes you back onto the sofa. You pull the front of her corset down revealing her pink nipples. She starts sucking your cock. While she has her head in your lap you get an amazing view of her ass. She works you cock deeper and deeper into her mouth reaching the back of her throat. She pulls out and globs of spit leak out of her mouth onto you dick. She catches her breath and pushes your cock deep into her throat again. She sticks her tongue out of her mouth and begins to lick your balls while deepthroating you. " _My god_ " you exclaim as you feel the sensation of having your balls licked while being balls deep down her throat. She pulls back again releasing another lot of spit onto you cock. She continues until both her face and you cock are covered in her spit.

Dodger leads you by the hand to the bedroom. Dodger bends over and pulls down her thong. She lies on her back and you spread her legs. You press you cock against her pussy and slowly push into her. Dodger pushes against you setting a pace for you to fuck her at. You continue fuck her and she keeps pushing into you to make your cock go as deep as possible into her pussy. You feel her pussy tense up. Knowing she is going to cum soon you speed up. She cums onto your cock and you feel her juices on your chest. Dodger pulls off of your dick and starts to suck her own juices off of your chest and cock. " _Mmmm_ " she hums as she licks her lips.

" _Are you ready to try some naughty stuff?_ " she flashes a dirty smile at you. She re-assumes the missionary position and you once again push against her pussy. " _Guess again_ " she says as she lifts her legs a little higher and aligning you cock with her asshole, which is so tight it is barely visible. You jam your head against into her tight hole struggling to slide in. " _Try to relax a bit Brooke I can't get in."_ you utter to her in a soothing voice. She exhales and you manage to push in half an inch or so before the resistance is too much. She is biting her lip in pleasure. " _I think we need a some lube_ " she points at a bottle already on the bedside table. You lather your penis and put a little on her ass. On the second attempt you manage to slide in more easily and she squeals with pleasure as you slide a couple of inches into her butt. Dodger grabs you by the neck forcing you in further. You pull out an inch or so and then push back in. With each thrust you get deeper and deeper into her asshole until you feel your balls pressing against her butt. Now fully sheathed in her ass you look up to see Dodger with a face of pure ecstasy. You sit still for a second taking in the sensation of her asshole griping you like a vice. She whispers in your ear " _I want you to fuck me hard_ ". You begin to pound her and as you are pulling out slightly you squirt some more lube on you shaft to ensure you don't hurt her. Dodger begins to rub her pussy as you are fucking her asshole. Her butthole tightens from pleasure but you do not let up the pace. Dodger begins to scream as she plunges two fingers into her pussy. You rub her clit for her. Eventually the sensations of anal, clitoral and vaginal stimulation get too much for her and she squirts explosively. She is unable to utter a word or sound but her mouth is open. So much so that you cock is pushed out of her ass and a steady flow of her cum spurts out of her onto the bed sheets. She lies there her leg muscles spasming. " _Oh man. I think you made me pass out for a couple of seconds there. We have to do that again._ " She says in a raspy voice, from screaming at the top of her lungs, and still unable to move much.

After a short while Dodger rolls over onto her hands and knees and presents herself to you. " _Ready for round two?_ " she asks. You climb behind her and see that her asshole has shrunk down to the same tightness as if you hadn't been pounding it previously. You slowly push you way back into her asshole. You feel her sphincter latch onto you not letting you pull out as you ease you way deeper in. Dodger's ass tightens as you get to the entire length of you member in her butt. Is she almost cumming already? She isn't even touching her pussy. " _You are a dirty, dirty girl Brooke_ " You lightly slap her ass as you say this. She begins to slowly rock forward and back urging you to fuck her ass. You oblige plunging deep into her tight little hole. You feel your orgasm approaching but you control yourself not wanting the sensation of Dodgers asshole, which seems to be getting tighter with every stroke, to end. You eventually can't hold it in anymore and with one last thrust get yourself deeper than you ever have before into her ass. You groan in pleasure releasing you load right into her butt and she screams once again with a crescendo of pleasure. Dodger's cum drips down her inner thigh. " _Sorry I came in your ass_ " You apologize. She looks back at you and grins slightly menacingly. " _Looks like you owe me another load then_ ". You begin to pull your dick out of her asshole but Dodger clenches her butthole. " _Where does he think he's going?_ " she asks " _he has still got work to do_ ". Dodger starts pushing back onto your cock deep into her asshole. You feel you cock go rock hard again and begin to rock back and forth again. You once again hear you skin slapping against hers. This time Dodger is helping knowing you must be exhausted from your orgasm. You feel the mixture of you cum and the lube in her ass helping you get deeper inside. At this point she's having so many orgasms they are merging into one continuous wave of pleasure. Her hands grip at nothing. Dodger collapses forward unable to hold herself up with her arms. She ends up face down ass up allowing you to get slightly deeper. You feel the pulse of orgasm rise one more. " _Where do you want this load?_ " you manage to grunt out with the strain of holding back. She slides off of you cock and spins round motioning towards her open mouth. You release and huge strings of semen fly out of you cock landing in her mouth and shooting past coating her and nose with cum. She sucks the remaining cum off you dick, she swallows the it and spreads her legs for you showing the cum slowly leak out of her asshole from the previous shot.

You both pass out on the bed unable to move from cumming so many times. After a few minutes of recovery you stand up and take in the state of Dodger's bed. The sheets are covered in pools of Dodgers cum and streaks of your semen. " _I think we might need to throw these sheets out_ " you say with a smirk on your face " _look at the mess we made_ ". Dodger groans in acknowledgement as if you had woken her. You pick her up and wrap her in a blanket and put her on the sofa and leave her to her sex coma. You strip the bed of its sheets and find spare ones in a cupboard in the hallway. You make the bed and pick up Dodger again moving her back into the bed and climb in next to her. You fall into a blissful sleep.

You awake to the feeling of your cock getting sucked. You try to rub the sleep out of your eyes but you find your arms tied above your head to the bed post with your belt. " _Uhhh ... Brooke?_ " you say sleepily. She pushes herself deeper onto you knowing you are awake now. She starts throat fucking your cock occasionally coughing slightly. Dodger climbs on top of your cock and you feel the tightness of her pussy. She continues to ride you until she stands up and releases a stream of her cum onto you face and chest. She licks it off of you. You feel her tongue work its way up your chest and slide along the side of your neck ending with a kiss. Dodger leaves you tied up for a couple of hours forcefully making you cum. She climbs on top of you with every position she could think of milking of your semen with her mouth, hands and pussy. She eventually undoes the belt letting you free when she is satisfied every last drop of cum you have is coating her body. She stands up and gets into the shower washing the huge amounts of cum off of her body that she had manged to squeeze out of you in the previous hours.

You tell her that you have the next couple of weeks off of work and you are planning on going away in the second week. " _Why don' t you visit me at Polaris at some point next week_ " she suggests. " _Yeah sure. That sounds like fun_ " you respond with a smile on your face.

 **To be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth and Back**

Today is the day when you visit to Maker Studios. You wake up at around 7 and get ready. You take a look out of the window and unusually for LA it is raining. It's fortunate that you will be indoors most of the day. You take the hour long drive to the studio and meet Dodger out front. She beams you a smile. Dodger shows you around the studio and she explains what she does day-to-day.

After finishing showing you around Dodger has to film the "Daily Byte" so you follow her to where she has to get ready. Dodger sits herself on a seat in the makeup room. Someone helps her with her hair and makeup. You give her some help memorizing her script and then you relocate to the set where the featurette is filmed. Dodger does a few takes and it gets to lunch time. The director calls cut and tells everyone to go eat.

Everyone leaves to get food leaving you and Dodger alone in the studio. " _Having fun?_ " she asks. " _Yeah. It's cool to see what you do for work_ ". You respond. Dodger gets you food and a drink and you have a chat while you eat. After you finish eating she leaps onto of you and begins to make out with you. " _This is where you work. Isn't this slightly inappropriate?_ " You ask her with an air of self-consciousness. " _I'll show you inappropriate_ " she responds slightly aggressively as she grabs you by the hand and walking past one of the cameras and takes you behind a curtain. She undoes your fly and pulls out your cock. She kneels down in front of you and kisses your cock lightly. She begins to suck you off and she lets out an excited moan. you take a peek through the curtains to make sure no one is going to walk in on you. She begins to ease you dick deeper into her throat. She grabs the back of their legs to allow herself to get further into her throat. " _You are getting so good at throat fucking_ " you tell her between your groans of pleasure. Coming up for air from being pressed into your crotch Dodger lets a river of spit roll down her face. She lunges back down onto your penis after taking a deep breath. She looks up at you with her beautiful eyes as she gags on your cock. You see Dodgers make up begin to run. Black tears of mascara run down her cheeks. The sight of Dodger with spit on her face and her mascara streaking down her face turns you on. " _Oh God I wanna fuck you Brooke_ ". Dodger slides her lips off of you cock and gags as she slowly lifts off of you.

Dodger spins around and hikes up her skirt reveling her butt accented by her tight lacy white panties. She slowly slides them over her butt slowly reveling her pussy. She puts her panties into the pockets of your jeans and leans herself against a wall. She guides your cock into her pussy. Her tightness mixed with the taboo of fucking Dodger in public puts you on the verge of ejaculating. You begin to pound her harder and harder. The slapping of your skin against hers becomes louder and louder. You feel Dodgers pussy clench and relax around your cock signifying her being close to orgasm. Dodger begins to breath heavily and moaning. You feel Dodgers fluids on your thighs. You continue to pound her pussy as more and more of her cum leaks down her legs. You hear a door open on the other side of the room. Dodger begins to let out a scream of pleasure but you manage to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop her. You feel her breath on your hand as she exhales. She bites you hand in pleasure as you continue to plunge into her. She pushes you slightly signifying you to stop as she realizes someone else is in the room. Luckily the curtain is blocking the view of you fucking Dodger. Dodger signals you to meet her outside as she slides her skirt back down over her butt. She walks out one of the side doors motioning for you to follow. You slide past the camera again on the way out of the room.

You and Dodger have a laughing fit in the corridor as you realize how close you were to being discovered in the act. You walk along the corridor until you find a storage closet. You lift a chair off a pile. " _Have a seat_ " you say as you place the seat near her. You lift her shirt up reveling her perky breasts. You slip you cock back into her pussy again still soaking wet from the sex in the studio. Her pussy lips are gripping your penis like a vice not letting you go. She starts rocking with you to help you get deeper inside her. She grinds you until she squirts all over your chest covering your shirt with her cum. She slips off of you and pushes you into the set so she can start to blow you. She starts to sloppily suck you off causing more mascara to streak down her face. You feel yourself edging closer to orgasm You pull out of her mouth and you begin to jerk you self in front of her face. You spray a huge load all over her face. She scrapes most of the cum off her face into her mouth Dodger takes a glance at her watch realizing she should be back on set soon. You do up your jacket to cover up Dodgers cum stain on your shirt.

You and Dodger walk into the studio grinning. You notice a bit of cum on her face that she missed you wipe it off with a finger, making it look like you are just affectionately brushing her face, before someone notices. The director walks up to Dodger seeing her makeup is ruined from the face fucking you gave her. " _Why did you kids go out in the rain when you knew you were gonna have to film after lunch!_ " he shouts and storms off. He signals for the makeup artists to reapply Dodgers makeup. After another couple of hours Dodger finishes filming the segment.

You go back to Dodger's place because she was finished for the day. " _Oh shit!_ " she exclaims " _I just realized I didn't put my panties back on after our little lunch time adventure_ ". She looked slightly self-conscious about being filmed for half of the day having not worn underwear but she shrugs it off after a sigh. You make Dodger a mug of coffee to calm her down.

After finishing the cup Dodger sits you on the couch and begins to deepthroat you again. You grab her by the hair and you start pushing her onto you cock. She gags hard and you let her pull off. You let her breath for a second and then once again force her head down. You feel her throat massaging your cock. Dodger's make up begins to run down her face again. " _Your makeup's ruined again. You've gotta stop going out in the rain Brooke_ " you joke, referencing the director from earlier, as mascara runs down her cheeks. The corners of her mouth curl into what looks like a smile but it was hard to tell with her lips locked around your thick member.

You pick Brooke up and rip her shirt off of her chest. Once again showing you the perfection of her smooth, flawless skin. Dodger stumbles slightly from the force of you ripping the piece of fabric off of her chest. This causes her perky breasts to jiggle slightly. You pull her skirt down to the floor and motion for her to sit back down on the couch. You place your hands gently on her knees and slowly spread her legs apart. You taste her pussy lips and lick her clitoris. Tonguing in a circular motion around her clit causes her juices to start flowing. You slide a finger in until her cum flows like a waterfall onto the wood of the floor. Dodger spasms from pleasure writhing her hips leading to you to stimulate her further with your fingers and mouth. Dodger's scream signals her having another orgasm. You pull away from her pussy letting her recover.

Dodger beckons you over and spreads her legs. You move in kissing her on the mouth as you slide you cock between her soaking wet pussy lips. As you slide deeper into her she bites your bottom lip in pleasure. You begin to stroke in and out of her. Dodger's pussy squelches from the lubrication of her cum. Your cock fills her up and she lets out a satisfied groan as you fully sheathe yourself into her. You feel Dodgers small hand playfully tickling and massaging you balls as you slip forward and back. You feel her muscles tighten causing the pleasure to grow with each pump. The pulsation of Dodgers pussy intensifies until she is unable to control herself once again fall into a state of continuous orgasm each layering over the next. You hold her tight to stop her sliding off of the couch with you dick still nestled inside of her. You slowly slide out of her when her orgasms abate and her pussy loosens slightly as she relaxes. Dodger's face is covered in a look of complete euphoria and a after the sensation abates she beams a wide smile at you.

Dodger turns over and lays on her belly and you slide you cock steadily to the back of her throat. Dodger's licks her cum off your cock as you slide pull out slightly. Dodger grabs her ankles giving you full control over her mouth. You grab her by the back of her head and force her it back and forth letting spit flow as you pull her back and making her gag as you push her down. You continue to guide her, massaging your cock with her lips and throat. You feel the sensation of orgasm pulse through you. You let out a groan as you cum right as you are plunged deep in her throat. The cum slides down her throat. She coughs as you pull out letting a stream of your cum and her spit flow out of her mouth. The fluids slide down her chin and onto her chest sliding between her breasts and down to her navel.

You tell Dodger that you are going to housesit in a friends villa during the last weekend of your time off but you tell her you would like to see her again before then. You walk out into the humid evening air as the sunshine evaporates the puddles from the rainstorm during the day. You rummage around in your jeans looking for your car key and smile to yourself as you realize you still have Dodgers panties in your pocket.

 **To be continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Element**

You invite Dodger over to yours for brunch because you both have half a week off. You make some French toast and place it on the table and you get her some orange juice. Over your brunch you ask her " _Hey, Brooke have you ever wanted to try bondage?_ ". She looks happy about you mentioning it. " _Of course. I've wanted to try it with you since I tied you up a couple of weeks ago_ " she responds. " _That's great! I've got a surprise for you then_ " you look at her cheekily.

You tell her that you have some stuff for her in your bedroom. Dodger finishes her food and excitedly rushes into the bedroom. You clean up the dishes and follow her in. You find her undressing slowly reveling her pale skin and her cyan panties and bra.

Dodger sits you on the edge of the bed and light begins to stroke your cock with her hands. She spits on your cock and continues to speed up. She spits on her other hand and begins to give you a two handed handjob. You manage to skirt your orgasm somehow, feeling the pulse off your orgasm rise but managing to suppress it. She begins to suck the head of your cock occasionally lifting her head showing a beautiful smile and her eyes bright with enjoyment.

You grab her by the arm and fling her onto the bed. She giggles as she lands on top of the bed. You begin to wrap the rope around her wrists and attaching it to the bedposts. She is shaking in apprehension, excited about you controlling her and not being able to move. You undo her bra and cup her breasts. You give her nipples a flick and they stiffen slightly. You release them and they jiggle a little.

You spread her legs apart and you tie her ankles to her thighs. Dodger gives her legs a test stretch and she grins when she realizes she can barely move them. You slide her lacey cyan panties to the side her juices already flowing in excitement. You take your shirt off and you begin to tongue her pussy lightly at first making Dodger squirm, to the extent that she could with ropes wrapped around her legs. You speed up your tongue. You circle her clit with your tongue and slide a finger into her pussy. You take her clit in your mouth and pull it slightly. Dodger lets out a squeak of pleasure as more of her cum flows out of her. You move you attention down to her asshole leaving your fingers in her pussy. You begin to rim her butthole she moans lightly as you lightly tongue her. After her ass is sufficiently lubricated with your spit you slip a finger into her butt fingering both holes in unison. After loosening her ass with the finger a tiny bit you manage to squeeze in another finger. Dodger grinds her hips slightly and begins to groan from having both her holes vigorously pumped by your fingers. Her groans grow in volume until she cums violently onto your hand. You lick her gently tasting her juices. You force your cum covered hand into her mouth and bark an order at her to lick it off. She obeys you and licks her juices off your hand and then sensually licks your fingers.

You pull your dick out of your pants and begin to jerk yourself off until you are hard. You tease her pussy by rubbing it with your cock spreading her cum over her lips. You slowly slide you cock into her pussy rubbing her clit as you enter allowing her juices to lubricate you. You speed up steadily and she moves your hand and takes control of her clit. She motions for you to go faster until you are pounding her hard and you hear your skin slapping against hers. Your skin begins to sting as you continue to slam into her. You take a Hitachi vibrator out and put it on her clit and you feel the vibrations slightly on your cock. She grabs hold of the Hitachi pushing it harder into her pussy. She begins to scream in pleasure and she squirts hard. She continues to cum aggressively until your penis is ejected letting a river of her cum flow out unhindered. A puddle of her cum forms on your bed. She trembles in pleasure with her thighs covered in her cum.

You untie her legs and slip her panties off and then attach her thighs to her forearms giving you her access to her butthole. You lube up your dick and you lightly press up against her asshole. Dodger's eyes light up as she realizes where you are turning your attention. " _Mmhmmm good boy_ " she moans as you slowly slide in. Feeling resistance as she relaxes and her ass gets used to your rod inside of her. You plunge deep into her feeling your balls press against her butt cheeks. You begin to slowly fuck her ass. Dodger stares at you with her beautiful blue eyes as you speed up. She bites her lip in pleasure. You put the Hitachi against her pussy again. She starts grinding you as you pound her faster. You pull out a dildo and push it into her pussy and fuck both her holes at the same time. She screams at the top of her lungs as you double penetrate her. You give her control of the dildo and she pumps it faster. You speed up to match the speed of her arm. You feel her asshole pulse from pleasure. Her cum leaks down onto your cock. Dodger squirts once again ejecting your dick out of her. You see her asshole pulse in time with her orgasm and then it returns to its original tightness. She pulls out the dildo with a shaking arm. You stand in front of her face and she opens her mouth sucking her cum off you. She licks her lips and smiles at you.

You untie the bindings and put her in a hogtie on the edge of the bed tying her arms and legs behind her back. " _Open up_ " you say as you stand in front of her. She gapes her mouth open and you push yourself deep into her throat. She gags releasing spit onto your shaft. You grab her by the back of her head and force yourself deeper into her throat. She sticks her tongue out and licks you balls as you are plunged deep down her throat. You face fuck her hard until you pull out and she gasps for breath. Spit drips down her chin dripping down to the bed sheets. You groan as you almost release a shot down the back of her throat but you pull out just in time. Dodger looks slightly sad with her mouth still open. Dodger's cock hungry look turning you on further.

You untie her legs and fold them underneath her showing you her round butt. You push back into her asshole until you are fully sheathed into her again. " _Faster, deeper_ " she begs you. You obliged as she moans in pleasure. You pull halfway out and push yourself fully in. You ram into her deep grunting with every plunge. " _FUUUUUUCCKKK_ " Dodger screams as you reach full speed another stream of her orgasm drips onto the bed-sheets. You continue to fuck her asshole as Dodger rubs her clit. You manage on last lunge as you reach your limit and release a huge load inside of her. You slowly slip out of her feeling every inch of her pulsating asshole as you take in the pleasure. You feel the pool of cum inside of her. You untie her arms and you lie down to rest.

Before you have time to react Dodger straddles your chest, putting her full body weight on you, and ties your arms to the bed. " _Your turn now_ " she says excitedly. She starts to give you a lap dance rubbing your penis with her butt. The lap dance gets you stiff again. She puts her head in your lap and parts her lips. She places your cock in her mouth feeling the soft velvety sensation of her mouth. She pushes her mouth down gagging on you. She fucks you with her mouth coating it in a film of her spit.

She stands up and sits on top of you in the reverse cowgirl looking back at you as she rides you. She pulls out the Hitachi and places it on your balls and leans forward to put it on her clit at the same time. The feel of the Hitachi on your balls feels great. She grinds on you to keep the vibrator on her clit. You feel another orgasm approaching and she doesn't slow down. You both cum at the same time. Your cum seeps into her. She pulls off the top of you letting your semen leak out of her pussy. She puts her index finger into her asshole releasing the seed you filled her with from earlier. Not a single drop had leaked out from her tight asshole. She shows you both of the cumshots leaking out of her and licks it off of the bed-sheets and swallows the loads.

Dodger climbs out of bed and unties you. You lie paralyzed with pleasure on your back on the bed. You feel a light licking begin on your balls. You open your eyes to see Dodger on her hands and knees licking you like a kitten licking a bowl of milk. The light sensation of her tongue makes it way up from your balls to your shaft. Her tongue rings around the head of your penis. She puts your cock into her mouth, feeling the warmth of her mouth. Dodger gives you a very light blowjob, knowing you are weak from the previous orgasms. You tell her to go faster and she obliges you demands. You feel her tongue circle around your shaft. You let out a groan as you feel your orgasm approach. You manage to hold on for a couple more minutes before pulling out of her mouth and releasing your load on her body and face. You take in the sight of your cum coating her face and her perky breasts.

She goes into the washroom and starts showering. You sit on the edge of the bed and watch her shower through the open door. She lathers soap on her body and you watch the bubbles slip down her curves. " _This reminds me of when we met_ " you shout through the door over the downpour of the water. " _What you perving at me while showering?_ " she asks. " _The way I remember it you wanted me to watch you_ " you respond defensively.

After Dodger climbs out of the shower she dries herself she slips on some clothes she left in your apartment. You ask Dodger to come with you to housesit your friends villa for the weekend. She looks excited and agrees. You look forward to an entire weekend with Dodger.

 **To Be Continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Sense - Saturday**

You wake up early on Saturday morning and pack a suitcase for the weekend. You get in your car and drive over to Dodger's. You walk to the front door and wrap your knuckles on the door. You hear Dodger humming to herself as she walks up to the front door. She pulls open the door and grins at you. She motions you in and you give her a peck on the lips as you walk past her. " _You ready to go?"_ you ask her. " _Not quite_ " she responds " _Just got to finish packing_ ". She leads you into her room and you sit on the edge of her bed. She continues to fold her clothes and place them into her suitcase. You see her pack some lingerie for the weekend. It looks like she has a similar idea as you of what you will be doing this weekend. She bends over, and you smile to yourself watching her ass wiggle as she struggles to force the clothes into the case. She looks over her shoulder at you. " _Enjoying the view?_ " she asks smirking to herself. You give a nod of your head. " _Okay, all done_ " she says as closes the case and stands up straight. She leads you into the kitchen and she makes you and her some food. After washing up the dishes you pick up her suitcase and put it into the trunk of your car.

Dodger and you clamber into the seats and you start the engine and begin the three hour drive to the villa. You and Dodger chat for a while trying to distract yourself from the long drive. It becomes obvious however that Dodger is starting to get slightly bored. As you are looking at the road you feel her hand sliding up your inner thigh and to your crotch. She begins to rub your cock through your pants getting you stiff instantly. She unbuttons your jeans and pulls open the fly. You feel her small hand grabs your cock out of your boxers and you feel the fresh air on your cock. She begins to jerk you off as you are driving. You try your hardest not to swerve on the road. Dodger releases her safety belt and bends over and parts her lips as you feel her warm breath on your penis. She begins to suck you as struggle to concentrate on the road. You end up conceding on the idea of driving as you pull up to the edge of the road. She begins to force her head further into your crotch. You feel the sensation of her tongue on your shaft as she rocks up and down about half way down your cock. She manages to take all of you in her mouth and she gags slightly. You press your head back against the headrest. You struggle to hold in your orgasm as she continues to deepthroat you and feel her spit slowly run down your cock. The feeling of her lips seal around your shaft feels amazing. " _Brooke I'm gonna cum_ " you manage to grunt out. She doesn't pull off as you expected and she continues to throat your cock. You release your load and she lets out a cough as it slips down her throat. She pulls off and wipes a small amount of cum off her lips. Dodgers make up had run black tears from the effort of deepthroating you. " _Well that was unexpected_ " you smile at her. You start the engine again and set off back on the road.

As the drive continues Dodger pulls down her jeans to her knees revealing white cotton panties. She pulls them aside and revels her pussy is soaking wet. Dodger obviously enjoys being an exhibitionist. She spreads her lips and begins to rub her clit. You look over at her pretty face as she bites her bottom lip in pleasure. She slowly slides a single finger into herself and she exhales out slightly in pleasure. She slides another finger in and begins to masturbate more vigorously rocking the cars suspension a tiny bit. Her breathing becomes heavy from the mixture of pleasure and effort. You manage to steer the car with one hand and use the other to rub her clit. She looks at you appreciatively which is quickly replaced with a look of pure ecstasy. Dodger begins to moan up to the crescendo until she is screaming in pleasure. You feel a splash on your hand as you continue to circle her clit. She lets out one more yelp as she squirts all over the car seat and your right leg. " _Phew_ " she exhales. She wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead as another one rolls down her chin and down to her breast.

After another hour of driving you reach the front gate of the villa. You ask Dodger if she can find the remote for the gate you smile as you get a view of her cleavage down her tank top as she bends forward to find the remote in the glove compartment. She taps the button and the gates open up. The drive to the house from the front gate was a long winding one. Dodger looked amazed at the sight of the huge estate and the view of the villa looming in the distance. You pull up and park in front of the house. You open the door for Dodger and get your bags. You open the front door for her. As she steps in she lets out an audible gasp of surprise at the sheer scale of the place. " _What does your friend do and why aren't I doing it_ " she questions. " _He's a director_ " you respond. You take her on a tour around.

Eventually the tour leads to the bedroom. " _Looks like we got to the end of the road_ " she smirks at you. She pulls off her shoes and pulls off her tank top unveiling her breasts. She slips down her jeans revealing the white cotton panties again. She saunters over to you and embraces you. She gets on her tiptoes to get level with you and locks her lips onto yours. You feel her tits press against your chest. She pulls back and sits on the edge of the large bed. You cup her breasts and suck on her nipples. She moans in pleasure as her nipples stiffen slightly. She slides her panties down to her ankles and spreads her thighs. As she begins to rubs her clit you slip your head between her legs and begin to tongue her lightly. She grabs you by the back of the head and forces you to continue to lick her out until she cums. The taste of her juices fills your mouth. " _Mmmmm delicious_ " you say as you lick your lips.

She pulls off her panties and she takes off your pants. She pushes you onto your back on the bed and gets on her hands and knees and places your cock in her mouth. You grow stiff in her mouth. She gently rocks her head up and down and she tickles your balls playfully as she sucks. She looks up at you as she continues to force her way down onto you. She gags a little and a little spit leaks out of the corner of her mouth. You feel her throat constrict slightly as she continues to gag. You grab the back of her head and force her deeper. She lightly slaps you arms to signals you to let her head go. You give her one last push down and you release her. A torrent of her spit flows out of her mouth and down your shaft.

You flip her over onto her back and you begin to tease her pussy lips with the head of you dick. Her pussy gets soaking from the rubbing." _Put it in_ " she begs you " _Stop teasing me_ ". You push you way into her and you feel her lips griping you like a vice. Every time you slide into her you push your way slightly deeper making a slight squelching sound with every thrust. You pick her up and reposition her on top of you she begins to grind her hips the circular motion feels great. The view of her writhing on top of you. Dodger looks at you in pleasure and her breasts wobbling slightly as she rides you. She pushes herself all the way down to the base of your cock and continues to writhe on top of you. Eventually it is too much pleasure to hold in and you release a large cumshot inside her pussy.

Dodger climbs off of the top of you, lies on her chest in front of you and wraps her hands around your shaft and begins to jack you off. " _Brooke sto ..._ " you try to utter but she continues to forcibly jack you off until you are hard again. She spits on the head of your cock as she rubs you. She has a slightly menacing look on her face as you squirm from the handjob. " _I'm not letting you go until you are ready to fuck me again_ " she says, slightly out of breath from jerking you. You see the cumshot leaking out of her pussy slowly. You begin to stiffen despite the fatigue from your orgasm. There is a look of effort on her face from vigorously pumping your prick. You become rock hard and Dodger with a satisfied look on her face releases you.

Dodger stands up and tells you she wants anal. She spins around and presents her ass to you. You very slowly slide into her butt. She lets out a little pained moan as her ass loosens slightly. You stay put for a second to let Dodger get used to the sensation. She goads you to go deeper. You keep forcing your way into her until you are fully sheathed inside of her. You begin to slowly pull out but when you reach half way out of her asshole she clenches to stop you pulling out further. " _Now, now don't pull out too far_ " she moans. You increase the tempo of your thrusting and Dodger begins to slowly rub her clit to add to the pleasure. Eventually Dodger breathing speeds up drastically in sheer enjoyment. A gentle stream of fluids leak out of her pussy. You grab her white panties and mop her juices up with it and shove them into her mouth. You begin to thrust into her faster and you hear her screaming slightly through her panties. Dodger pushes into you as you thrust to amplify the force that you are slamming into her. Dodger stretches her hand back and slips a couple of fingers into her asshole alongside your cock. The tightness of her ass intensifies. She has another orgasm from you pounding the hell out of her asshole. She moans and you remove the panties from her mouth and slowly pull out of her asshole.

She pulls you onto your feet and gets down onto her knees on front of you. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth giving you the green light to slide into her mouth. You slowly begin to throat fuck her. Dodger slides her hand down to her breast and plays with her nipples for a while. Her tight throat starts the feeling of orgasm stirring inside of you. Dodgers hand then roams down to her pussy and begins to rub herself. As Dodger approaches her own orgasm she groans slightly adding to the pleasure of the throat fuck. Dodger lifts her cum soaked hand away from her pussy after aggressively squirting on the carpet. After a couple more minutes of deep throating you pull out and release a streaks of cum over Dodgers face and chest.

Dodger sits on your face and forces you to tongue her out the taste of her juices filling your mouth. Dodger grinds slightly on top of you adding to her pleasure. You find it hard to breathe as you are being smothered in her pussy. Dodgers stands up slightly as her muscles tighten from her orgasm. She unleashes a shower of her cum onto your face as you catch your breath. Dodger once again squats above your face and you manage to lick her from her clit all the way down to her butthole. " _Hmmm, dirty boy_ " she taunts you playfully. She was obviously enjoying it, however, judging from the continuous drips of her cum leaking down onto you so you continue until she cannot stand any longer.

Dodger collapses back onto the bed and you join her wrapping your arms around her thinking about the fun you'll have with her for the remainder of the weekend. Dodgers breathing slows and you see her breasts moving less as she enters a deep sleep caused by the exhaustion of the past few hours.

 **To Be Continued ...**


	7. Just An Update

Hey everyone,

Just adding a chapter on the end of this story to ensure everyone is aware of what happened. I was unhappy with the content of the later chapters of this story so I removed it. I am (hopefully) planning on writing another chapter to wrap up this story line at a later date. I want to progress my other story a little further before back peddling to another story. I also need to have a think about how I want it to end

Sorry I did not do this sooner. I did write a post about it at the end of one of my other chapters but I am aware that some people may not read those.


End file.
